Lexandro Mauseth
Jaded Growth Steeped in Death Midnight hues were commonplace amongst a family so stepped in the throes of death's business that Lexandro had naught an experience outside such things. Childhood seeing more of the grieving and mourning nature than most witnessed even in this bleak Imperium where death was as busy and rampant as the most fanatic of the omnissiah's children. Yet still those crimson robed avatars of steel paled in comparison to such a volumous infux of wealth and pained thanks. From families that cared deeply for the deceased to simple utterances of government grateful for the haste in which such things were cleared up. Lexandro as such suffered naught as a child save for that he never was one. A being wrought underneath the face of mortality had grown jaded and callous at such displays of life. Only the morbid curiousity which came with examination defined the child's earlier life. For such a task he was allowed to see and at times even perform, for even the hands of a child when under the eyes of experts had little issue with the carving and examining of cold, pale flesh. However despite such a dreary and macabre life this boy lived, with every year vibrance seemed to pour onto him in bounds. Muscle taut with the power of youth and flesh shone forth with an olive radiance reminiscent to that of the summer months within and about the family estate. Yet time and a singular obsession saw such things cast away, minor at first. Trading away vibrant garbs for the more drab attire typical of such a family, to even the eschewing of music and art as these were seen as unnecessary and a waste of one's time. Yet in a great contradiction Lexandro's obsession grew, the morbid fascination with flesh expanding as age added upon itself. Contempt for Life The consumption of flesh in jaws of unrelenting steel cemented a stern disapproval of the bodies given to such beings. For what is the point of keeping up appearances when age ultimately takes you? Such a question was upon the young Lexandro's mind constantly and served as a seed for the contempt that showed forth in the budding male's adolescensce. Yet the ultimate showing of such disgust didn't prevail until confronted with a particularly religious family. One who stood out even amongst the droves of ceaseless iterations amongst the God-Emperor's omniscient power and benevolence which in of itself began to grate on the already cynical mind of this young male. Upon the grieving cries and prayers for the safety of destroyed youth, Lexandro in the first of a few notable outbursts erupted upon a shocked and mortified family. Chastising for such musings as to believe that flesh will be preserved and that upon the cessation of action frail flesh ultimately decays on it's own regardless. To have such a primitive and blind belief in clearly nonsensical words by overzealous men hit the switch with Lexandro's slipping mind. However the hired pallbearers forced to escort the male out and effectively remove him from the premises of his namesake's own business. The Plunge The Flesh is Weak Decades of exposure to the pain of others, a seething contempt for such frailties with the slow slipping of morality. Over the years of Lexandro's existence these things grew to give a hatred for flesh itself, rooted in witnessed mortality incessantly and countless families and despite iterations of blind priests. This hatred blooming upon Lexandro's first bionic, for the cold caress of electronics and metal was far more worthy of containing life than these paltry bodies we are given. A desire to be above weakness pervasive and unstoppable with it's consumption of the death baron's mind. As such misplaced desires shot forth, a deep bond was formed between this man and the myriad children of the Omnissiah. Such that even when steeped in heresy this Lord of Death still uses the crimson avatars of steel to outfit both himself and others which need it when his skills fail. Albeit such rare occurances often see the death of those who are the unfortunate recipients of these efforts. For during the replacement of blood and bone with wire and metal weakness is at it's most paramount, patients at this doctor's whim and once more a notable outburst set forth within Lexandro's life. The Flesh is Beautiful At such a pivotal point, the sculptor took birth from cries of agony as jaded stares of detached metal focused upon the writhing form beneath it. For implantation saw the employment of many skills that were attained in youth, such that for Lexandro the flaying of flesh and the spurting forth of life's precious essence became once more a hypnotizing sight. The cries of such a being irrelevant, for even though flesh failed and gave in to time's relentless advance for a fleeting moment such was perfect. Perfect in that it's function was absolute, it's form immutable, it's strength unsurpassed and potential limitless. However this momentary glimpse into the vivaciousness of youth did not alter the male's perspective, only added a new goal for the designs of himself. A way for death's servant to press forth without fail and to see the growth of his own veritable empire past the span of many lifetimes. The cost to him seemed trivial, for the twitching and horrified faces of flesh beneath him only served to add more material onto the mountain of corpses with which this king rested himself. Gazing forth with empty eyes, devoid of all emotions save for a morbid ambition. Whispers through Steel Even such detachment served little to impede the serpent's tongue upon the delicious drive that cried forth unto the Dark Prince's more twisted half unwittingly. Yet not through normal means was the sculptor contacted, for instead of Hadrak's gilded tongue whispering into a mind clad against all forms of change and sensation, the Prince used Lexandro's penchant for business and efficiency as a lure. The call forth of Severus Colombe, one of Lexandro's current partners, saw the baron's arrival himself upon a world steeped in opulence far to gaudy for his tastes. Yet upon entrance into the Valance estate, heeding careful instruction to enter without anyone, Lexandro gazed forth and for one of the few witnessed moments in his life, a smile crept upon remnants of flesh due to the sight before him. This moment of weakness saw Hadrak's striking forth as always, for instead of using visions, the daemon latched onto obsession. Lexandro's affinity for the mechanical craft as well as the male's own unflinching demeanor the vehicle upon his hurried descent into depravity. The hook snared upon this fish with the baron of death locked now in obsession which defined his existence from there on. The scene of death before him cementing flesh's frailty along with a love for the embrace of steel. Perfection embodied through the ridding of weakness and the eschewing of mortality. Obsession Even though such worship of Chaos was muted most within Lexandro, duties proved to be far more fruitful, for now with subjects more boundless than prior experimentation ran amok. However the first pair of subjects were those which sired the now baron. For only when understanding that which came before can his own make-up be understood and conquered to be twisted in whatever image he saw fit. Death came quickly to the maternal and paternal figures, for a simple bout of electrocution came upon both of them by their own child's hands. As to preserve as much of the body as possible for further examination and dissection. This particular bout of study consumed Lexandro as the operations of his namesake rested upon the seemingly lifeless eyes of the now adult male. Appearing to all others as a simple aloof and jaded being, Lexandro instead being far the opposite. A rare joy crept upon an already bionic heart with each flaying and slicing of prone and cold flesh. Dissecting carefully both parents before displaying various groups of muscle and bone within his own personal sanctum. Preserved for careful catalogging of every detail, as such the few allowed entry were greeted with an exploded view of the human body. Even flesh perfectly preserved and held aloft within stasis as to give the word macabre a redefining. Yet for all who are aware of this now perpetually masked male, only one has seen the secret to his own masterfully and custom crafted bionic body. One that is beyond the breadth and keen of man and one which Lexandro looks up with both contempt at awe. For physical perfection with ageless flesh presents itself as an alluring prospect and one that only further's Lexandro's own obsession. Hadrak himself gazing upon the perfection of dissection, flawless cuts, careful removal. Such things tantalizing to this sadist and master of pain. Adoption of the Masque Upon the eve of first meeting Lexandro and the other readers embarked for Opleia, the request of Dahlia for both revelry and a show of gratitude facilitating the anniversary of mass death with which they all first encountered each other. Lexandro's return saw little change from the first until footfall into the azure veined marble which surrounded he and the others. For as they entered and the door shut behind a final visitor, a display of power burst forth which forced all save for Dahlia upon their knees. Hadrak's own visage emerging from sacrifice and crimson-stained stone. For to any other observer the perpetual mark which remained was nothing more than blasphemous. The last remainder of that night being streaks of crimson upon ivory which marked upon the floor an icon blatantly displaying the heresy set forth by all here. Upon the Daemon Prince's emergence, Lexandro's mechanical form strained to register what stood before it. Eyes deserpately gazing upon the flesh of neverborn whilst an inhuman gaze defined by lust locked upon the prostrate male. Mechanical eyes forced to avert, Lexandro's fate forever sealed with the pledge of fealty to perfection incarnate. Dynasty Generations of service cemented the Mauseth name forever with the business of death. Be it the tending of corpses for funeral or the disposaland repurposing of flesh for other use. A hand in each aspect lead to the surging forth of the Mauseth family into the forefront within the Segmentum Tempestus. Charnel houses on multiple hive worlds, fleets of cargo ships purposed and modified solely for the mass transport of corpses. Personalize transport for nobles to cemetary worlds, these minor examples and many more as simple cogs in the machine which is this family's business. A veritable empire in of itself built upon the sole truth of life within the bleak Imperium of Man, in that death is both a constant and a companion. Such that those serving a callous and detached end shall always see full coffers, for who can deny the servants of death when bodies fall like rain from agri-world's sky? Personality Long having been detached from the day to day workings of life amongst the flesh-ridden rabble of the Imperium, Lexandro views existence through the bleak and cynical lens of practicality and pragmatism. The universe which seems all to eager for letting life end a reminder of both necessity and purpose. The result of such a detached psyche resulting in a being concerned with efficiency and function on the surface. The vast growth of each enterprise under the Mauseth name a testament to business acumen picked up during youth and the implacable tenacity for growth Lexandro has shown. Such is of course a side-effect of his own hidden ambitions, for under the layers of metal and bionics lays an ambition which seems contradictory for the world he lives in. In that Lexandro himself craves to transcend mortality through the application of unflinching steel. A desire both logical and all to readily accepted with the crimson robed avatars which serve as the family's long time suppliers of gear and machinery. Relations: Hadrak - The daemonic patron of both Lexandro and the cult for which he is a part of. The seemingly divine perfect embodied within Hadrak's form far too tantalizing for this seeker of transcendence to pass up. In fact such a presence nearly pushed Lexandro's cybernetics to the utmost limit. Thus grabbing the attention of this dealer of death and drawing the sculptor's unflinching gaze, cementing alleigance readily as no other being embodying what Lexandro wished appeared to him. Dahlia Valance - A mistress which only in passing refers to the sculptor. The two having only a marginal relationship at best as Dahlia's obsession with Hadrak and Lexandro's pragmatic view of things by large clash with eachother. The only true bond the two share being Lexandro's crafting prowess, which Dahlia often refers to as "the gems within death's hand". For each mask is nigh impossibly beautiful in it's own right. Suiting each member perfectly and without fail. Severus Colombe - Long time friend and business contact in the eastern fringes of the Segmentum. Severus often using his ties with Lexandro to readily dispose of marks for which this hunter of men has taken down. A relationship which in turn promises a more solid foothold on both ends the Segmentum and securing business ties for the Mauseth family. Children of the Baseless Masque - The cult which Lexandro is a silent part of, for being a reader his role is largely the tending of various cult funds and the specialized crafting of Masques for initiates which pass the scrutinous trials placed before them. Each article a divine gift inspired by the perfection of both Slaanesh and the Dark Prince's messenger. Unique to each member and serving to embody the aspect for which they were selected in the first place. Adeptus Mechanicus - Age old pacts between the Mauseth family and the Cult Mechanicus securing the aid of the Omnissiah's children in place of human servants. For the army of servitors used for corpse handling needs maintenance and to have one of the myriad crimson clad tech adepts at hand is much more useful than not. Also serving to repair the myriad machinery that processes and breaks down various corpses into raw materials needed for various ends. The trade off for the Mechanicus is the freedom amongst planetary holdings of the Mauseth business empire to explore and take materials when needed for other ends. This over time turning into the veritable storehouse of free raw materials for processing into sacred oils and various lubricants used within the hulking constructs of war seen frequently. Quotes: By: About: (Add your own) Category:MisterTwoScoops Category:Characters Category:Imperium Category:Slaanesh Category:Chaos Cultists